litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shed (FERP)/Supports
Shed and Amanda C Support *'Shed': *Clank Slash* HYAAAAAAA *'Amanda': Oh hey look, it's Shed! And he's practicing...ah! Hey, Shed! *'Shed': Whoa! Almost took your head off there. You gotta watch it when you sneak up on someone with an axe, you know. *'Amanda': I...I know, but I just wanted to say hi. Didn't think you'd try taking a swing at me because I was being friendly. *'Shed': Ah, I see. Well, uh... sorry for almost beheading you and stuff. What's up? *'Amanda': Nothing's up, just saw you practicing and wanted to watch you, but looks like I ruined that, doesn't it? *'Shed': Nah, nah, it's all good. I just get a little too into the zone sometimes. As a fellow axe user I'm sure you understand. It's a pretty rad weapon. *'Amanda': Oh I totally understand! Part of why I chose to use it, you know. *'Shed': Right? We should totally spar sometime, see who the real axe master is. *'Amanda': I think we could do that sometime, sure! As long as you don't nearly take my head off again. *'Shed': Don't worry, it won't happen again... probably. B Support *'Shed': *Clank Slash* HYAAAAAAA *'Amanda': Oh, there's Shed practicing again! Hey Shed, wanna le--oh! Oh!! *'Shed': Oh hey, Amanda! You like the shiny new weapon I picked up? Being a Hero has its perks. *'Amanda': I don't like it, thanks though! *'Shed': Aww, but why, though? Sure it's no axe, but they're actually kinda fun to use now that I've gotten to try them. *'Amanda': No, not changing my mind. *'Shed': Come ooooooon, it's not so bad. Here, I'll even let you try out my sword if you want. *'Amanda': No! I won't touch your sword, sorry, but that's just how it is. *'Shed': What's wrong with my sword? Are you scared of it or something? *'Amanda': Yes, actually. Have you never seen me in battle? I crumble in the presence of swords. *'Shed': Oh. Uh, I didn't know. Sorry for scaring you with my sword, then. *'Amanda': It's...fine. I mean, I'm used to seeing them now but they still make me a bit uneasy when I'm not super familiar with the hands wielding it. *'Shed': Guess I don't qualify yet, eh? So uh, if you don't mind me asking, why IS it that you're afraid of swords? *'Amanda': Not quite, nope. And, um, near-death experience, barely pulled through, that kind of thing. *'Shed': Well darn. I'll be sure to make a mental not to watch it on the battlefield. Axes are still bueno though, right? *'Amanda': Axes are my life, dude. *'Shed': Hells to the yeah, sistah. High five for axes being the best! *'Amanda': High five! A Support *'Shed': AW SHIT *'Amanda': ...Oh dear gods why does it sound like someone's being murdered. Is everything okay? *'Shed': Yeah, yeah, it's nothing. Just almost cut my foot off with my axe. Turns out hooks can be slippery. *'Amanda': You should be careful with that. No losing other limbs, you hear? *'Shed': Eh, I could probably just get a peg leg or something. But you right. You know, losing a hand has given me a whole new appreciation for the axe. *'Amanda': Care to explain? I thought someone like you'd already have a pretty great appreciation of such a wonderful weapon. *'Shed': Of course, axes Fucking rock, my dude. But using one has always come so easy to me. But it's not so easy when one of your hands is just a small metal pointy boy that ain't even got a thumb. *'Amanda': I'm going to ignore that you just referred to your hook as a pointy boy. You're learning how to cope with wielding an axe one-handed, more or less, aren't you? *'Shed': Exactamundo. It really puts into perspective what a powerful and demanding weapon it is. It's rewarding to use, but you gotta have the right stuff. *'Amanda': So you've never learned how to one-hand wield an axe before this? *'Shed': Some of the smaller ones, but over time I grew more accustomed to the big ass two handed axes. Little did I know one of my hands was on borrowed time. My dominant hand, no less. RIP me if I ever want to write a letter again. *'Amanda': I'm sure someone can help you out. But, now I'm honestly curious. You think you could use my hammer with one hand? *'Shed': Maybe. Might be a challenge. Hence why I'm trying to get the hang of using my hook as a replacement hand. *'Amanda': Hmm, that sounds like a challenge I think I'd like to see. *'Shed': Hm. Well I'm a bit pooped for the day but I guess I got no choice but to accept the challenge next time. And hopefully not fuck up my toes in the process. *'Amanda': Don't worry, it's not that heavy if you know what you're doing. Which you do. I believe in you. *'Shed': Thanks, bruh. High five for axes being dope? *Holds up hook* *'Amanda': Er, I'll pass, but I do agree with you on that. Shed and Angel C Support *'Angel': (approaches Shed cautiously) Gold for your thoughts, Shed? *'Shed': Hm? Oh, uh, nothing, was just thinking about stuff. And things. *'Angel': Do you...maybe want to talk about it? *'Shed': I... guess I'm just still kind of feeling crappy about everything that's happened lately. Needless to say, I wasn't expecting things to get so heavy when I signed up for this. *'Angel': (sighs) I know what you mean. Though they say if you go through tribulations that means your enlightenment will only be greater *'Shed': I don't really understand what that means but it sounds important. I guess I'm just afraid of some more deaths happening on our side now that things are getting serious. *'Angel': (chuckles softly) It's something like that. I fear that we could lose someone, too, but as long as we have each other's back, it's gonna be pretty tough to take us down. *'Shed': True. We're getting stronger by the day, so eventually no one will be able to stand up to this army. (Whispering under breath) Still won't bring Peridot back, though. *'Angel': I can still hear that as I'm right next to you. (Rolls eyes but frowns) I truly wish there had been another way; she was a great ally to have as well as a good friend. The least we could do is not let her sacrifice be in vain. *'Shed': R-right! For her, Rose, and all those other ones that got themselves killed trying to kill us. We'll do them proud. (Whispering) And I really need to work on my whispering. *'Angel': (rolls her eyes and laughs) Yea, you really do need to work on that. Plus you don't have to hide the fact that you cared just a little bit more for Peridot (smirks); and yea, we will do them proud. (Pats Shed's shoulder) *'Shed': Right... yeah, you're right. Thanks for the talk. Think I needed that. B Support *'Shed': Ah, Angel! Just who I was looking for. How goes things? *'Angel': They're going...for the most part. What do you need? *'Shed': I never got the chance to thank you for letting me speak my mind a while ago. And by never got a chance to, I mean I forgot. So thanks, and all that. If anything on your mind, I'm down to lend an ear as well. *'Angel': You're welcome! I never mind being that person for others to talk to. As for your offer, I'll very much take that. The flashback in the burning tower has been on my mind lately. *'Shed': Oh yeah. That shit was trippy as hell. You still feeling shook by it? *'Angel': Definitely. Everything was so real yet we couldn't be harmed by the armies. It's just a lot to process. *'Shed': Yeah, we've had to deal with some crazy stuff, but never something so... supernatural? But at least they couldn't actually hurt us, eh? *'Angel': That's true, at least they couldn't hurt us. The tower did, though. *'Shed': That's... a good point. But it did lead to us getting the Fire Emblem, so I'd say it all worked out. *'Angel': That's the only good thing. Yet we still don't know what to do with it. Who could use it anyway? *'Shed': Not sure. Tbh, I wouldn't mind getting a crack at using it myself. I could like... I don't know, use it to whack someone in the head? *'Angel': Haha you could, given that you chop heads on the regular in battle. *'Shed': Tell you the truth, I don't know how the fug we're supposed to use the thing or who to use it. I don't really sweat those kinda things, this group is so badass it's always going to work out in the end anyway, ya know? *'Angel': Yea. We've gone through some pretty tough things and the tower wasn't any different. *'Shed': Exactly. It was some weird shit, but we've seen some weird shit before, and will probably see some even weirder shit as we go on. Can't sweat it too much, gnome saying? *'Angel': You're right. Thanks, Shed, for listening and reminding me how strong we are as a team. *'Shed': Anytime, yo Shed and Chase C Support *'Chase': Ahem, Shed. Are you busy? *'Shed': Nah, not at the moment. Why do you ask? *'Chase': Good, I need to speak to you. I've been doing some reading on my fellow allies, mostly for Kody's sake, and you'll be happy to know I've found nothing bad on your record! *'Shed': Sweet! Do I win anything? *'Chase': I'm not finished yet. I didn't find anything bad on your record because I've found no record of you at all. You can see why that would be concerning, right? *'Shed': Hm... yeah, I think I could see why. Now I know what you're thinking, but as far as I know, I'm not an illegal immigrant to Drama. *'Chase': *dismissive wave* Oh no, that's not at all what I was thinking. You're clearly from Drama, seeing as you're not totally weird like our three foreigners. Although in hindsight that might just be their own personal issues and not their countries of origin... Regardless! This is clearly a mistake on the part of the castle. I mean, they can hardly keep track of every person born in every backwater village and such. So we simply have to write your record for you. Normally you wouldn't be able to do this, but I took the liberty of becoming a certified notary should this need arise. *'Shed': O-oh. Alright, so just need like, where I was born and stuff like that? *'Chase': Oh Shed... *pulls out massive stack of paperwork* We need to fill out all this! *'Shed': So, uh, you need like... my ENTIRE story? Like all of it? *'Chase': Well no...kind of...just start with the first page which is like name and date of birth and all that boring stuff. Then I can fill out all the political stuff or whatever. If you get stuck, just let me know. *'Shed': Well, you know, I was born in good ol Doane 21 or so years ago. Dad was a cook, mom a maid. Some uh, stuff and... things happened... and then I eventually moved to Waydrn to join up with the army! That should about cover it, eh? *'Chase': Uh-huh, okay...sounds good. Well you've got a lot of paperwork to fill out so just drop it off at my room or tent or wherever we're staying when you're done. Bye now! *'Shed': Yeah, uh, see ya!.... phew, almost had to tell him about the bad stuff. Dodged a bullet there.... shit, do I really got to fill out ALL of this? B Support *'Chase': Oh Sheeeeeeeeed. I've come to collect the paperwork I gave you however long ago! *'Shed': Wait. You actually wanted me to fill out all of that? *'Chase': In the time you've known me do I appear to be the type of person to "joke" about something like that? Absolutely not! One soldier being actually illiterate is one thing, but a second one pretending to be unable to write? Surely your past cannot be that painful. *'Shed': Well I mean, it is. What are they gonna do if I don't fill it out anyway, deport me? *'Chase': Pfft, what are we, savages? Nothing will happen but years from now scholars will look back on our records to learn from us and what will they find out about you? Nothing. No records other than your name. *'Shed': N-not even anything about my kill count? *'Chase': Especially your kill count. Do you think we have some magical fairy godmother keeping track of details like that? That's all on you. Of course if you'd rather be a blank slate for people to just make stuff up about you I can just take this paperwork away and leave it at that... *'Shed': ...Fine, you win. I'll get to work on it now. *'Chase': I'm glad you now see the importance in proper record keeping. Have fun! Shed and Grace C Support *'Grace': Hey you! Guy with the axe, come here! *'Shed': Hm? Oh, hey Girl with the spear. What's up? *'Grace': I wanna fight. One on one, right now. *'Shed': Oh. Just to be clear, this is just sparing and not revenge from roughing you up in the battle where we met, correct? *'Grace': What else would it be? See, I even brought you a wooden axe. *'Shed': Welp, who am I to turn down a good throw down. Better bring your A game, less this be a repeat of last time! *'Grace': Hah, not a chance! Hyah! *Fighting* *'Grace': Not bad, not bad. But it seems to me you weren't putting enough effort like you did on the battlefield. *'Shed': Well... I guess you're right. I don't know, I know you already proved yourself plenty dangerous against me in battle, but as a fighter fighting a spear fighter, I can't help but worry you'll get badly hurt if I go all out. *'Grace': You held back? *'Shed': Uh... of course not! Nope, you won fair and square. And since I killed more grunts in the last battle, I guess we're all even now. Glad that's settled. *'Grace': What…? Where are you going? Hey, come back here! B Support *'Grace': Hey, guy with the axe! Get over here, right now! *'Shed': Geez, where's the fire, Lance girl? Wait a minute, IS THERE a fire? Because if so we should probably warn the others. *'Grace': What? No, there is no fire. *'Shed': Well that's a relief. In that case, what's shakin? *'Grace': You and me, we're having a rematch right now. *'Shed': Oh... oh yeah, forgot about that. Are you SURE you really want one? I've been training quite a bit since last time. *'Grace': As have I. I'm confident that my strengths are greater than yours, and you better not hold back this time. *'Shed': Greater than mine? That sounds like a challenge right there, playa. Fine, you don't want me to hold back, I won't hold back. *'Grace': Hah, hope you're prepared to lose! *'Shed': *Fighting Noises* *battle *'Grace': OUCH! FUCK! *'Shed': Haha! Told you I'd... uh, you alright there, bruh? *'Grace': SHIT this stings. Ahh…fuck… *'Shed': Ah shit, I'm sorry dude. THIS was what I was worried about if I didn't hold back. You want me to go get a healer or...? *'Grace': Nah, I can still fight. Ready your weapon. *'Shed': I... don't think you're fit to keep fighting, dude. *'Grace': I can! …(fuck this hurts). *'Shed': Yeah, nah, sorry man but I'm not gonna risk hurting you any worse. You'll just have to take an L this time. Now hang tight while I got get a healer. *Runs off* *'Grace': Take this…what? And don't go running off, coward! I can still fight-OW! Shed and Green C Support *'Shed': Hey Green. You got a sec? *'Green': Oh, hey Shed. What's up? *'Shed': Bruh, it's your name. It's kinda been on my mind since meeting you, but fo real. Why are you named after a color? *'Green': Says the guy named after a place where you keep tools. *'Shed': ...ok, point taken. Still doesn't answer my question, though. *'Green': I guess it doesn't, huh? Well, it's not my birth name. *'Shed': Ah.... Shed actually is my birth name, actually. My parents were weird. So how did you adopt a name like Green? Was it a nickname or something you decided on? *'Green': Yeah, it was an old school days nickname that stuck. *'Shed': Did you just really like the color back then or...? *'Green': Heh, yeah. It's actually kind of embarrassing, really. There was this one group of kids that would tease me about it all the time. *'Shed': They were probably more yellow kind of guys I guess. As for me, my folks weren't the most creative folk, so since I was delivered inside a shed, they thought it would be a good enough name. *'Green': Oh, so your story's like that? That's quite strange, but given what you've said, it makes sense. *'Shed': See you'd think they would have gone with something more normal like Alex or something, but eh, I think it ended up fitting pretty well. *'Green': Haha, well as long as you've grown fond of the name, then that's what matters. *'Shed': Yeah, same to you I suppose. But since you mentioned it, what IS your real name anyway? *'Green': Oh, that? Well... Would it be alright if we save that for another time? *'Shed': Sounds like that would B a plan. *'Green': Thanks. I guess I just feel weird about people knowing my real name now, being so used to Green. *'Shed': Yeah, it probably won't roll quite off the tongue as well. We'll save it for another time. Shed and Heroi C Support *'Shed': Yo, my man Heroi. How in the hell are ya? *'Heroi': I'm fine. How about you? *'Shed': Well my fucking hand is gone, but otherwise pretty great! *'Heroi': (winces) Ah yeah forgot about that. How're you doing without it by the way? *'Shed': Pretty ok, but I always have to stop myself from impaling myself by accident when I get itchy. *'Heroi': Haha, yeah that does sound like a lot of trouble. Still it must suck not having a hand. *'Shed': Yeah, but at least it looks cool. Plus it gives me like another last ditch weapon. *'Heroi': Really? Huh. Maybe I should get a hook then. *'Shed': Well it's the best option there is when someone cuts of your hand, buuuut I do miss having two thumbs. *'Heroi': Still imagine what kind of situations you could get out of by having two weapons. You'd be practically invincible... in close quarters combat. *'Shed': It's also easier to deflect a weapon now that I don't have to worry about it digging into my hand. *'Heroi': Exactly! You're practically dual-wielding! *'Shed': A fair point. Man, having a hook rocks. You two handed normies should git gud, smh. *'Heroi': Uhh... if you say so. Shed and Kody C Support *'Kody': Hello, Mr. Fighter. *'Shed': Hello to you as well, uh, Mr. Archer? How goes things? *'Kody': Well, there was something on my mind... *'Shed': And what would that be? *'Kody': If I had to guess, I'd say it's your form. I think the way you conducted yourself today was different from usual. Perhaps it's because you didn't hold you your axe exactly one foot above your head before striking the enemy? *'Shed': What, you saying I'm getting sloppy or something? *'Kody': Well, no. I just keep my eye out for people... *'Shed': Ah. Well, if you say so. I can keep a better eye on my form from now on, I suppose. *'Kody': Well, good! I'll report to you if I notice anything else! *'Shed': Right. Sounds great... Shed and Kyla C Support *'Kyla': Uh... Shed? *'Shed': Yo! Kyla, wasn't It? What's up? *'Kyla': Yeah, that's me! I During battle, I noticed something and I wanted to ask you about it. If it's not too much trouble, obviously! *'Shed': No trouble at all. What is? *'Kyla': You seem to like going on these killing sprees. Anything in particular? *'Shed': Not anything in particular, just with bad guys. I rather pride myself on my bad dude body count. *'Kyla': Oh! Okie dokie! What even is your bad dude body count? *'Shed': Somewhere in the 500s by now I think, if we count nameless grunts. *'Kyla': That is a lot of people. *'Shed': Lol ikr *'Kyla': Lol? Ikr? What do those mean? *'Shed': It's my lingo, dawg. Ya gotta be in the know to know, ya know? *'Kyla': I don't know, but at the same time I kinda know. *'Shed': That's what's up. Shed and Lorelei C Support *'Shed': Newbie! Can I get a moment of your time? *'Lorelei': I'm sure it will get this over with faster. What do you want from me? *'Shed': I was hoping to make sure this whole kerfuffle you and Amanda got going on isn't going to be a problem in the future. Y'all were going at it like cats and... well, cats. Lot of acting catty. *'Lorelei': I see. I assure you that I will not behave out of hand unless she acts as an instigator again. *'Shed': See, I know she was overreacting, but you weren't exactly helping by egging her on so much. A simple "Nah, I have no interest in your husband, sorry for the misunderstanding," would have got the job done. *'Lorelei': You seem to think that a simple minded, hot headed woman would have believed me. That's odd. *'Shed': Yeah well, I fail to see how continuing to put the idea of her husband being unfaithful in her head was any more useful, ya know? *'Lorelei': I don't remember anything of the sort. *'Shed': Look bruh, I'm saying this for your sake as well as hers. I've seen her when she gets really angry. It ain't a pretty sight, ya dig? Especially if she has her hammer. *'Lorelei': I'm certainly capable of handling myself. She admitted she was wrong, and that's where her accusations against me ended. Do you have any more previously resolved issues to ask me about? *'Shed': Well I was also curious if you do that hip sway thing when you walk on purpose or not because it seems like it would be a pain in the butt to do if it isn't just how you naturally walk, but that was less important. *'Lorelei': Excuse me? *'Shed': Welp, see you on the battlefield, I gotta be going! Shed and Peridot C Support *'Peridot': Ah, Shed, just who I was looking for. *'Shed': Yo, P! How's it hanging, fam? *'Peridot': ...fam? *'Shed': Yeah, you know, fam? Like family. Bro. Friend. *'Peridot': Why not just say friend? *'Shed': Doesn't sound as cool if I just do it that way, now does it? *'Peridot': Regardless, this is exactly why I wanted to talk to you. I've been curious about your strange... vocabulary. *'Shed': Strange? *'Peridot': Such as your tendency to say odd abbreviations rather than actual phrases. *'Shed': It isn't THAT odd, smh. *'Peridot': See! What does that even mean? *'Shed': Duh, everybody knows that. It means shaking my head, ya dig? *'Peridot': You weren't even shaking your head, though! And dig what? *'Shed': Not literally dig, it's a phrase. Do I need to like, give you an entire crash course on my lingo and stuff? *'Peridot': That may be necessary, yes. It should make deciphering what you're saying in the midst of battle significantly easier when I actually know what those peculiar words mean. *'Shed': *Whispering* Tch, some people might say clod is a weird word, ya know. *'Peridot': What was that? *'Shed': Nothing! Shed and Will C Support *'Will': Hi! You were pretty good out there. *'Shed': Thanks! Your dancing was on point today, too. How did you even learn to dance like that? *'Will': I learned from my mother. Well, that and moves of my own. *'Shed': Cool. Maybe you could teach some of them to me sometime. Might make me more nimble out on the battlefield. *'Will': I'd like that! The key to dance is variety. You must have a thick index of moves. Say... Ever wonder why thick is spelled with a ck? The k is rather redundant. Just the c would suffice. Or maybe even a double. Anyway, yeah! I'd love to teach you. *'Shed': I'm not sure what that last part had to do with dancing, but I'm down! B Support *'Shed': *Pant Pant* How was that? *'Will': I mean... sigh You kind of underperformed, but the length of it was good. But yeah, your dancing needs work. *'Shed': Hey, come on. It was really hard, and things started going really fast. This dancing was tougher than it looked. *'Will': Yeah, I'll give you that. Plus you and me both reached a pretty good climax. That was a good finish on that sequence. *'Shed': Thanks, but I don't think I could keep up with your moves. Your hips were moving like crazy. Who knew people could even dance like that? Sigh Perhaps I'm just not up to dancing as well as you do. *'Will': Now, now. You just have to keep at it. The first time I tried it was hard for me to take it all in. It was a lot. It made me sweat, and even cry at points. The move sequence, that is. Everyone's up to dancing if they try hard enough. *'Shed': Alright, you've convinced me. I'll do it twice as hard next time and I'll be sure to rock your world. Yup, my dance moves will be THAT good... hopefully. A Support *'Shed': *Dancing Noises* *'Will': You did it! *'Shed': You're damn right I did! Kicked that dance's ass. *'Will': Took you some time, but yeah! *'Shed': Would have taken me even longer if I didn't have such a great dancing teacher. *'Will': Aw... Well, there are better dancers, but thanks! *'Shed': Well if there are, I haven't met them. Your mom would be proud. *'Will': seeing that as quite the compliment I hope she would... *'Shed': She definitely would. Now then... now that you've taught me about the fancy kinda dancing, ya gotta tell me what the deal with that 'dab' move of yours is. *'Will': Well, its a quick and simple move easy to perform in battle, I don't really think its a good dance move, but it does the job. *'Shed': Oh I agree, I was just curious how you came up with it. It's lit af, fam. *'Will': I prefer more moves that can actually be put into routines. *'Shed': Interesting. You must be a real ace and making up dance moves, then. *'Will': Well... not as good as Mom, but yeah. *'Shed': Hey, like I said, she's gotta be proud of you. And we're still young, I bet you got plenty more new moves just waiting to be discovered. *'Will': I'm... sure she would be proud of me, yeah. *'Shed': On that note, I've been trying to think of a dance move of my own. It's a hip and not at all cringey little thing I like to call 'The Robot.' I should show it to you sometime, see what ya think. *'Will': Hm... sounds like it'd be a good move to perform at a wedding. *'Shed': Good move to perform at a what now? *'Will': flustered Uh... Gotta go! S Support *'Will': Uh... Shed? Can I... ask you a question? It's been on my mind and stuff. Ignore the duck on my head for a moment. *'Shed': I can't promise that I can ignore the duck, but ask away my dude. *'Will': on one knee Will you uh... Y'know? Have a wedding with me and stuff? *'Shed': ......Oh! Haha, good one Will. Ya almost got me. Sweet joke. *'Will': Uh... Yeah... Joke. *'Shed': Like what are we, fuckin gay? Hehe. *'Will': Uh... Ha. *'Shed': See, it's funny because I'm actually bi, but clearly you're a ladies man. Which is a shame because if you were serious I totally would have said yes....you are? So wait, you were serious? *'Will': Well... Kinda... Sorta... Yeah! *'Shed': Well shit, my nizzle, why didn't you say so earlier? Of course I'll say yes *'Will': Lmao this is gay as fuck *'Shed': Shit man, we gonna be the best gayest hubbies this crib ever seen. Kody and Chase wish they could be on our level, gnome mean? *'Will': I feel you g, Kody weak as fuck, ain't nowhere near as thicc as me. *'Shed': And Chase thinks he can out gay this guy? Shiiiiiiiiet, we should get married like right now to show these fools how we roll. *'Will': Hm. Are we... Allowed to do that? *'Shed': Sure we are. Shit man, what are they gonna do, tell us no? A nice axe being threatened at their face should change their tune, ya dig? Hell yeah, man. Love ya, bro *'Will': Love you too, homie. Shed and Tito C Support *'Shed': Son! Ready for some good ol fashioned father son bonding time. *'Tito': Uh, define what you mean by bonding time, pops. *'Shed': ... yeah, not gonna lie, was kinda hoping you'd tell me what I did to bond with you in the future then just go with that. *'Tito': Not gonna lie. Other than teaching me how to fight and stuff, you really didn't do a whole lot to try and bond with me in the future. *'Shed': Gdi, why was future me so shit tier. Well screw it, we'll make our OWN bonding traditions! With blackjack! And hookers! *'Tito': Pops, you're married. *'Shed': It's an expression, son, smh. *'Tito': Whatever. So what do you have in mind? *'Shed': Well you liked wrestling, right? I think it's pretty neat too. I've always thought I'd be quite the ace at it, but never trained. So. since future me taught you to fight, we can bond by letting YOU be the teacher this time around. *'Tito': Hm, alright, could be fun. But you're gonna need to get me some supplies first before we properly begin training. *'Shed': Anything, fam, just name it. *'Tito': Well steel chairs for one. *'Shed': Done *'Tito': And a canvas *'Shed': Obviously. *'Tito': We're gonna need to get you some spandex for your wrestling outfit. *'Shed': Wait, now hold on a se- *'Tito': We're also gonna need to gather a crowd, wrestling is no good unless other people are watching. Hang tight, I'll go find some people. *'Shed': Son, wai- aaand he's gone. Shit, might have bit off more than I can chew. B Support *'Tito': Ah, Pops, just in time. You were almost late for your wrestling training. *'Shed': Yeah, about that... can we maybe dead that item and try something else for father son bonding? *'Tito': What do you mean? *'Shed': Bruh, you damn near snapped my arm off yesterday. That shit is STILL sore af. *'Tito': It's called a submission hold, Pops. *'Shed': It's called, shit HURTS! *'Tito': Well duh, of course it does. Why wouldn't it? *'Shed': Well... I mean... *'Tito': Don't you dare... *'Shed': I was always under the impression- *'Tito': Don't say it *'Shed': That wrestling was, you know- *'Tito': I swear to God. *'Shed': Fake? *'Tito': ... *'Shed': Son? *'Tito': ... *'Shed': You a'ight? *'Tito': ... fine. Wrestling practice is canceled. I'll see you around. *'Shed': Tito wait!... Fuck, I really suck at this, don't I? Was it something I said? A Support *'Shed': H-hey son! Fancy meeting you here. *'Tito': ... *'Shed': Listen, I'm sorry for offending you with what I said earlier. I should have known how seriously you take this wrestling thing, so I shouldn't have just brushed it aside as fake. *'Tito': Mhm. *'Shed': Sigh. I guess I'm a shitty parent just like the future me, eh? *'Tito': ... nah. *'Shed': Huh? *'Tito': Nah. You're not like the dad from my future. That guy was a damn asshole. *'Shed': Tito... *'Tito': Sure, you may be kind of oblivious sometimes. Heck, teetering straight on stupid even. *'Shed': Hey now. *'Tito': And sometimes you can just annoy the piss out of me with those damn slang phrases. *'Shed': Kind of bringing the mood down here, sport. *'Tito': But... you actually care. You care and you actually try. And that's all I ask for. *'Shed': Really? *'Tito': Yeah, pops. You didn't really think I was gonna hold a grudge against you for something so stupid, did ya? *'Shed': Well I mean I was worried about it. *'Tito': Well, don't be. As far as I'm concerned, you're a pretty damn cool dad. *'Shed': Aw shucks son, you're gonna make me blush, smh. *'Tito': Now come on, it's time for practice. *'Shed': Sure thing Ti- wait WHAT? We're STILL doing that? *'Tito': Damn straight. *'Shed': Aw shit. Category:FERP Category:Supports